Reconstruction
by DEAFHPN
Summary: Petra is saved but she is left crippled because of the trauma she has been left with a fragile mind. What more she is delusional and believes that Eren is responsible for the death of her comrades. Eren starts paying more attention to Mikasa and realize he's starting to see her more and more like a woman instead of a sister. ( MikaXEren, PetraX Levi Rated M for violence, romance, )
1. Chapter 1: My Death Bed

Chapter One:

_My Death Bed_

"It's the year 850 and man kind is dying out." Standing on the stage Petra can feel herself staring at the crowd. A man is looking back at her, its her Father she can't remember his name. The darkness steals it away. She finds herself unable to move she's to terrified all eyes on her. They belonged to fractured people without faces.

They've been sucked dry horrified she can see blood stains in the darkness the faint outline of chairs their silhouettes even more ominous. Something moving in the dark she tries to warn them but instead, "It's the year 850," she repeated in the same tone word for word. She can see a pair of lip children standing around her.

Some are missing arms, legs, and eyes, blood is dripping from wounds. Candles are floating all around her the whisperings has become louder. "And man kind is dying out," she says at last but this time another voice has added. Then another, and another she can't make out gender its like their mocking her whispering all at once.

"Louder," a voice a man speaks from the side, she can see his stern face staring at her. He has crooked teeth such horrible teeth. He has a head on his plate a fork in the other, the head is talking it's saying something she can't understand.

"Man kind is dying out," she said the words like this is normal. What is going on here? What is normal anyways? Confusion hits her she struggles to make sense of it all. The gruesome site makes her want to gag but she can't.

"What did you say?" a women laughs in the distance smoking a cigarette. "It is my duty to live as long as I can for the future- her lips stutter she can see blood dripping from her finger tips. The stage trembles she can't do it.

The platform is huge where have the other children gone? She can hear the sound of a bite. A titian here? She turns around looking in the darkness a child has torn out the throat of another. Blood hot blood splutters all over her face.

That horrible face...that horrible face is coming for her the face on the plate starts to hop like a child's toy. Who cares she told herself why dose it matter anymore? Why dose it matter? Still it began to blur all around her the people began to merge into one being.

Dull, numbness, pain,aspiration and perspiration the pain is more like an echo and she cannot hear anything. A drumming sound it sounds like the pistons in the three dimensional manoeuvre gear, it moves rushing through her ears. The iron wire propels the life line over head. Shadows bloom kissing her corpse.

A small groan escapes her lips, she can only hear the sounds of the beast burning whispering into her ears. What is that sound? The death cries of her companions, some barley mange a chaste whisper. "We have to find him," Him? Who is him? Mostly what companions?

Darkness...its all she knows, just who am I? She thought wondering to herself. Deep down she can hear the faint whispers. The whispers trying to tell her a name but she can't listen it just feels so wrong, somethings wrong.

A face distort twisted, those horrible eyes looking at her his flesh torn from his mouth his teeth grinning from ear to ear. The voice seemed to come from it, she found her fingers trembling her heart pounding in her chest. A groan of pain leaked out of her throat, "Did you hear that?" she heard it again someone is talking.

Someone is coming to her something horrible. A whizz a whirl she can hear it above her, the sound of some strange machine moving in the deep depth of her mind. It's coming, what ever it is a sense of dread fulfils her. Just let go, she told herself give into the nothingness that surrounds you.

That horrible sound her eyes she just can't open them, "Levi," the word leaked out her throat, I'm so sorry that I failed you. Whoever you are...It's just too much for me to take. But still it seemed to hurt not knowing who he is. Who she even is she knows she's dying but that's about it.

"She's alive?" disbelief again, "More titans are coming we have to get going." a voice like a monster her ears hurt. A whimper of pain escapes her throat, someone has touched her causing agony "Your going to make it," he didn't sound very convincing. Make what?

Its so comfortable in the sweet damp darkness theirs some pain but its like its dose not belong to her. Almost like the agony belongs to someone else. Perhaps the face that haunted her staring at her, she couldn't make out any distinct features.

Another throb of harsh agony its coming from her face this time, her forehead feels hot. A hand touches her, "She's burning up," her lips tremble. Her fingers feel weak she can hardly feel them nothing but heat. She feels so cold at the same time, its kind of odd and she can smell the horrible taste of blood.

"The titians their coming," A titian? How could she forget? etched in her mind a face of one of those monsters haunt her. Ugly blurred monsters hands reaching for her Levi always said they made the most ugly of faces.

Again that name she couldn't put a face to, those eyes those horrible eyes. Groaning she felt a small grunt escape her. Her breathing intensified something is over her face, "Just relax," some rustling something soft is wrapped around her head. They had made the mistake of touching her. The pain isn't that bad.

Until the other voice speaks she screams at once a hand goes over her mouth. "Dammit," he cursed, "We have no choice." frustration she could hear the sound of him moving. She can hear his confidence wavering.

Eyes wide with terror she can see a man sitting over top of her. Glorious light burns her eyes sending wave of golden to white light burning her eye lids. A face sits squatting over top of her. Some trees are moving she can hear them rustling she's screaming but she's biting into the hand.

Another is holding her in place her heart pounds her ears hurt so bad she can hardly understand. They say something more speaking. Grunting she nearly bites her tongue jerking hard to the right more blood spills from her wounds. Pain in her gut her hands reaches out clumsily someone grabs her cherry red hand.

It hurts so much saliva spits falling out of her mouth like droll. Like a drooling baby it hurts so much she resorts to grunting. The wound on her stomach what ever she couldn't feel her legs, why couldn't she feel them?

They hold onto it tightly griping her numb hand her face is wide open staring at him. Blood drips from her hair, her forehead spilling into her mouth. Nostrils flaring he looked shocked at her ability to move, "Were trying to help you," but even as he said it she's too far gone.

"Pin her down," No, no, no this cannot be happening not to her. Theirs no way that she can become that, something wrong with her. The pain is swelling. "Let me, take care of your injures," he begged, "But you have to be quite."

The pain the knife the sword is swinging down closer over her torso, "I'm sorry," he spoke tears dripping down his face. Wait she knows this face doesn't she? The mans face seemed to morph, twisting like a dark cloud. Eren someone told her deep in the back of her mind.

The sound of a blade stabbing into flesh cutting chunks of ripe flesh off. She knew that sound! Levi! It made her sick at the thought of killing animals. And now their cutting her, cutting her with the blade. She can see it becoming bloodier by the moment. Her flesh stuck onto it, but it dose not hurt her what the skin they cut.

This dose not comfort her it has the opposite effect, "Don't say that," scolded the other man whoever he is. Whoever they are, "LEVI!" She screamed in protest defying her captors, "Captain," she whimpered in her pain her teeth felt sharp she jerked back crippling pain running up her back.

"Hold her still!" He commanded grabbing a hold of her hip, this she dose feel. She lets out a sobbing sound crying like when she lost her Mother. Hot rolling tears it burns her eyes hurt, she screams harder into her cloth but he's jammed his entire hand into her mouth by now. She can hear him breathing above her.

Gasping her fingers her arms wouldn't work properly she hit the man who pinned her to the floor holding his head in her lap. Breathing hard she felt her shoulders thunk onto the floor not helping with the pain.

Shoving her head from side to side her neck squirmed hot fresh flame burned all over her. Fingers felt crippling like they wouldn't work. Reaching out they must be broken her pain gets horrible causing her to nearly pass out. Reaching she can see her fingers red stained her eyes widen dilating staring off into the distance.

She can see him laying there Eld Jinn his torso is covered in blood she can't take her eyes off of his corpse. Birds, ravens are feasting on it fluttering their wings, prey and predator. She can't turn away she can see blonde hair blurring her vision. It's like time had disappeared she tried to remember tried to see.

_A single horrible eye_ stared back at her blue in colour and it was not friendly it overcame all her vision when it happens. Another shuddering pain but she can't hear nothing, she hears it the sound of power crushing her friends like ants. The 3D Manoeuvre gear they have it she needs it.

_A scream of desperation_ breaks out of her throat, somehow it hurts so much she can't make a voice. Eyes wild the world spins out of control. "Kill me," she screams beneath babbles that make no sense to her own ears.

Shuddering she jerks the other way when the man gets to work at her injuries. "Hold still," he ordered bringing the blade back into her line of site. Which isn't much it has become red, blurry she's going to fade into darkness.

"Dammit," she hears a curse as he grabs a hold of her head jamming another cloth into her mouth. In an attempt to save his hand. Breathing through her nose her throat struggles she can hear something moving. A predator in the distance the trees call out the wind pushing them along.

"No, we can't do that," he heard a voice behind her, "We have to save you," but she can't hold it in, she can feel the hand of the man who tried to hold her in place. Fighting like her life depended on it she tried to get away from them.

The man goes to work hacking something up, the sound makes her sick she vomits into the cloth. The pain in her gut grows bigger she feel so terribly dizzy. But she had stopped fighting it felt dull, the pain had lessened somewhat.

The sound of a horse snorting of voices drawing near, "What are you two doing here?" demanded a voice she knew it but she couldn't put her voice on it. The sound dragged her pulled her out of her thoughts. She knew that sound, the sound of a cart. "Your suppose to be with Levi," the man grunted.

The hacking sound made her sick she could taste the burning scent of puke he cleared her throat then. Wiping with a fresh one dripping water into her mouth. It drips she can feel it on her tongue, feel the hot liquid like acid. But she can hardly see anything anymore she's become completely helpless.

"She's alive," the mans voice began to become indistinctive they said something more between the two. She caught brief moments of what they said but she could feel a hand gently brushing her hair. "It'll be over soon." the demon said to her.

But somethings wrong she cannot move her legs. They must have cut them off...she told her self. Frightened with pain she could see the face morphing becoming someone else. The demons voice seems to match his face as someone she knows looks back at her. Those hated filled gleaming red eyes.

The man is moving frantically now he has bandages in his hands. Dully shes become so weak she cannot move. The man is working she heard the sound of a giant moving in the bushes. The sound of people screaming in the distance.

More people have shown up, "She's part of Levi's team," she heard someone say yes, Levi her Captain. She whispered trying to say Captain the C is all she managed someone moved besides her kneeling down.

She must be wounded but shes to terrified too look. It must be bad she knows that at least her breathing hasn't quieted down her heart race has increased so much she feels as ifs its about to burst out of her flesh.

"God dammit!" The man curses she chomps down almost chocking on the glove. A fresh wave of tears pouring down her death pale face. Gagging she shudders clawing on whoever hold her in place. Her entire chest moving ragged.

What she sees makes her want to die even more. An stump has been wrapped up in cloth how long she dose not know. Her other leg is discoloured and has been chopped off. She can see it the flesh that use to connect to her skin.

The man is covered stained from head to toe in her blood and chunks of flesh. She stares at him looking straight through him. He has bandages over both of her stumps her chest he reaches for her but its too late she can't say a word.

He looks like he might faint, "Do your best she is important," the man besides her said loudly over the sound of the titans. "We'll deal with the few that remained,"

"Bring her back she might have seen the enemy! Might know what happened to Eren," Eren? Eren? Just who is this Eren demon?

"Eren," she said she said the demons name when she blacked in an out. She's ware of the trees but only faintly. They carry her they've given her some sort of drug for the pain some sort of injection of sorts but her hands don't move.

The sky she can see the sky see the trees shaking vibrating all around her. The faces are nothing but phantoms whey they slide her into the back of a waggon. "We have to hurry she might die before we get back," The man who sounded so very familiar...she knew it but she couldn't put her voice on it.

The voice who is he? Who is she? For that matter? She grunts she knows her name. It starts with a P. How could she forget it all? The world shakes shuddering it becomes covered in black blotches disappearing once more. In an out just how deep is she going to fall?


	2. Chapter 2:Reunion

Chapter Two:

_Reunion _

Eren did not hold back his shock the soft blanket ensnaring him he can't look at her. Can't see it he had to be saved by her again. If Mikasa could become a titian she would have saved them! All of them! He couldn't believe it that Levi entire team had been wiped out.

He had decided to trust in them his team mates but at too great a cost. All his friends, his comrades dead! Bleeding in their own graves at least they had managed to get most of the bodies back. But still it did little to help.

After all of that what had they even accomplished? He's not the only one thinking that. Biting his lip he could see people looking at him with anger in their eyes. Looking over his shoulder he can feel Mikasa pushing on his back holding onto his hand. His eyes opened and she's their over top of him looking down at him.

His child hood friend and annoyance she stuck to him like glue. But now he could see the way she looked at him. Pain and sadness in her eyes, you are my family the only one that's left. Other then Armin of course. But still he stared at her lips studying her face he had never been so close to her before.

But still she's almost too devoted to him and it made him snort she helped him up. He's glade for the warmth to weak to protest his eyes looking past them. People are making a mad dash after them no one is looking behind. "Mikasa look!" Eren cried out people are trying to catch up.

Theirs a scream they've managed to take down a titan at the edge of the forest the horses pull a waggon behind them. Their racing after them creating a cloud of dust some men are staying behind to fight them off. A wild stamped of horses fly past their still close enough to the forest to fight if they get near enough.

He can see Levi has looked back behind them hes standing on the back of his horse, "Come with me," his men follow out behind him. Theirs a horse that screams rearing on the back as a giant titan foot nearly crushes him.

The sound of the 3D Manoeuvre gear makes him struggle but Mikasa holds him in place. "Eren you can't help them just rest please," she told him firmly the rest of the party carried on. The horses managed to pull the cart further down the road gaining a ten foot led.

The titian crashes falling onto the ground nearly squishing him and his rider. Still he has to look he struggles, "I just can't." He protested trying to get away from her, "If I had transformed earlier we could have saved them," he protested loudly staring into her eyes.

Levi hasn't looked back he's too busy charging racing to the fight. More titans push their way out of the forest. He jumps through the air its completely reckless! What dose he think he's doing? Their a choir of his men calling his name. But Levi has already send himself spiralling through the air.

Using a lot of gas he whirls slashing at the titans hand blood rains down like a scarlet waterfall. His men leap into action slashing at the titans massive legs aiming to bring the bastard down. Two people are holding onto him now. The waggon is pulling up their are people bandaged and blooded approaching them.

"Give her some more morphine," she heard a man say loudly. Her? Who is it? What Eren sees takes all the words out of his lips. He can't help but stare his hands shake he looks mortified as they roll up. Petra eye is wide but it's unseeing the other side of her face is bandaged up. He can see fear flickering in them.

She had been alive! He had abandoned her, his grip tightens as he stops struggling, "Petra?" he says her name half stunned. A look of shock and happiness growing on his face. "She's alive," he said dumbly looking to stare at Mikasa. "She's alive," fresh wave of tears fall down his face.

Mikasa looks into him looking at him gently she touches his face. "And so are you and I'd like you to stay that way so lay down!" But even as he says it then he notices her legs. Her legs are gone, his smile disappears. Her hand is completely ugly red stained in blood they had started wiping it off of her.

Petra struggled jerking her head back her fingers moved obviously some of them are broken. She lets out a cry of agony and their back trying to hold him in place. "Petra," he calls out she grunts groans trying to get away from them.

"It hurts," she screams her voice horse they hold her down, "Give her more," the man repeated but the bandage guy is shaking his head.

"We don't have anymore dammit!" He shrieks yelling at the man, "I even gave her my share," his shoulder and arm is wrapped up. Tears are dripping down his face he looks away, "You should have finished her off," he yelled at the man.

Petra is groaning shaking the man on top of her is gawking at him with disbelief. Eren mouth is open the look of shock on his face. "She'll suffer for hours now, if you don't." he's taken a knife out of his pocket her screaming has become worse.

They've managed to catch up now Levi has rushed straight to their side staring with a long look on his face. His dark eyes staring at Petra who dose not seem to see him her hair is a mess without warning he jumps into the back of it landing besides her. Her fingers are shaking he kneels grabbing a hold of her hand.

Her hand he can't take his eyes off it. A angry cherry red the way it looked made Eren feel sick to his stomach. "I'll kill that bastard Titan," still he himself his words feel weak. Mikasa holds tighter onto him but he's no longer fighting. He slumps back and is staring at them with blank dead eyes.

He says nothing for a while she just stares right at him looking at him her screaming stops her mouth is open. It dies in her throat, "Captain?" she says between the agony, "Captain...their all dead...were all gone." it made his heart wench he bends gently brushing the hair out of her face touching the wound.

Frazzled isn't a word to describe Levi but it's their he looks more intense and its only slight. Only someone who knew Levi would notice. He looks down seeing the wound on her stomach turning to look down at her legs. The expression is one of shock or at least for Levi it is, his eyes cannot steer away from her legs.

Her lips are swollen the man sits at the back he's head to toe covered in her blood. For a while Levi and him are looking eye to eye. Petra has stopped trying to move letting Levi pale fingers brush the hair out of her face. He seems at a loss for words or almost confused for a few seconds.

They had been comrades in arm the cold calculating mathematical leader stopped his hand in hers for a while. "This man he's going to take care of you," Levi told her motioning to the man sitting on the wooden box. "If he thinks your in too much pain he will let me know, and we will end it for you."

No, this can' t be happening. Not when he had thought she's dead now shes alive right? She can't die now. Petra had been kind to him had been a friend had looked out for him. At first she had been distant of him but... But... He wanted to scream his frustration.

But he can't move the words are stuck in his throat. Levi? Did he love her? He seemed to care a great deal for her. He had been their too he must have because he and Mikasa had helped to rescue him. Perhaps if they had helped her at that time. Her legs, her legs had been sacrificed for man kind but even thinking those words felt wrong.

No they had been sacrificed to save him. As well as the lives of his comrades, he doubted that the female titian would have killed him. She seemed determined to take him with her, so they could have just let her. They could have fresh tears drip down his face but Mikasa is holding him around the stomach now.

"Eren please," she whispered her lips grazing his shirt he can feel her hot breath tickling him. Her words are enough to make him take pause at the site. If Levi did love her it must have been so hard for him to do what he did.

Eren's gut wrenched it felt like he had been stabbed it seemed to take a lot for Levi to say those words. he seemed reluctant turning he looked at the man in the back, "You," he turned to stare at him hard in the eyes. "You are responsible for her," he growled at her before turning he stands up walking back to his horse who is keeping pace.

Jumping off he lands skilfully on the back of his horse and rides past not even glancing once at Eren he takes up the lead position. Both men are staring at each other and the man Levi had first addressed to sat besides Petra holding on to her hand with his only good one.

"If she screams like she did before." The man told him, the man in the back said nothing but picked up his canteen handing it off to him.

It took hours to say the least before they made it home. To safety to sanctuary he had passed out some time, staring blankly at Mikasa. She refused to let him go smothering her with her warmth he had never thought anything of it. But what if she...

No even if she did they had chosen a different life. No he had, she had agreed to follow him into battle. Beating him at anything he did. Yes if she had been the titian she would have been able to save everyone he felt his teeth grind together. Envy found its way in his gut yes it had to be that. Theirs no way that he could have feelings for her.

She is indeed beautiful and he can feel himself getting aroused by her. Her breasts are touching his chest burrowing deep into him. Mikasa is laying on top of him gently touching his dead face. Yes he's the one that should be dead but he still has a human body right? He wouldn't want Mikasa to be stained because of him.

Mikasa would kill him if she knew right? She'd be very angry at him. It still made him feel a bit weird he had never even thought once before now. But now seeing Petra like that made him wonder. She seemed to have a great devotion for Levi.

Like Petra she had followed the bloodied path anyways he gently touched her lightly on the forehead. She's fast asleep his fingers are hesitant, he feels a lump grow in his throat he tries to shrink it back down. But she's ticking his neck with her lips making him shiver a bit.

A normal guy would just enjoy it. But he's more important for that he tries to rouse her from her sleep but his fingers play with her hair a bit. She always had nice hair he thought sniffing her a bit. His eyes glaze over he brings his head closer. "Thanks for coming back alive," he whispered to her hoping no ones awake.

It would be embarrassing if anyone heard that. It would also probably piss off Mikasa even more so. And making her mad he had learned his lesson a few times is a very bad idea. Did he mention bad idea? Still he hopes she dose not notice his errection.

"Mikasa," he calls her gently trying to wake her from her sleep. All the same her eyes don't move and he gives in then. Deciding to let her use him as a pillow he still feels weak but he hopes that she's alive. But she might not thank anyone for it.

She had lost no one but both of her legs...She might hate them for saving her. Armin has traded places sometime during the night. Theirs so many faces they had lost more then half of their forces in this little trip. It made him want to punch someone but Mikasa soft breathing called his inner beast for now.

The truth is every time he became a titan he feared that he's loosing his humanity. He also hated using it because he had always dreamed of slaying a titan using his 3D Manoeuvre gear. It's late when he hears the soft murmur increase. They must be even closer to home to safety, but then again how can it be safe with human titans inside the walls?


	3. Chapter 3: Doorstop

Chapter Three:

_The Doorstop _

At first everyone is too nice to her, for the first few weeks everyone want's to do everything for her. They want to lug her around and use her as a door stop, hostility and anger burned in her eyes. None of them really care for her.

"Do something please," begged her Father from outside of the room a lump burned in her throat. Do what? Unless she could grow legs back like Eren, theirs nothing that can be done about it. Her eyes stared at the painting on the walls dully.

Of flowers and rolling hills the windows are hidden behind curtains she's on her bed curled up like a cat. She's unable to look at them since she's become aware of herself. Just thinking about Eren made her feel anger. The foolish boy her eyes hardened as her left hand touched the top of the metal bottle.

Bringing the beer to her lips she took a long drag it's early in the morning but why would it matter for her. It jingles together her hair has grown long just reaching her back. The muffled voices, as if she couldn't hear them.

She can hear them the alcohol numbs the pain and stops the nightmare a small snicker escaped her lips. But only for a moment, she should have known that none of them actually cared about her. This place this wall, this room she had grown up here.

The bed is soft she won't come unless she's called for that's the deal she's made, allowing her tired eyes to relish in it. She closed her eyes hearing the sound of the blades of grass she had been naive, she had always accepted the idea she could die. But she had never thought that she would live.

She had received internal damages, her legs bandaged up, her intestines had been a mess. It's a wonder she's alive at all oh how good for her. A part of her wished more then once that they had left her there, "Petra," their it is his voice from outside of her room.

Eyes dull and drained she brought the warn blanket over her allowing the bottle to rattle not caring if he saw it. "Petra," he said again, "I know your awake," he stopped. "I'm going to be gone for a few weeks,"

That's how it always is he's avoiding her he can't look at her anymore. His damaged shamed daughter, he wanted a normal girl. One to give him babies, one to be a home all the time, well it's not as if she can do that anymore.

A smile escaped her lips, "Then go," she barked leave her here like Eren had. He had abandoned them, the Bastard. It's his fault that they had died, anger burned deep inside of her like an inferno. Eren might as well killed them himself.

The coward, they had done everything they could for him. Risked their life and they had been cut down like, like green horns. Just starting out they team had been slaughter but theirs always someone new. Levi can replace them easily he hasn't even come to see her not once.

"Petra when we get back were going to have a talk," he said that last time, the time before that. Eyes glancing along the wall she threw her bottle against the wall screaming with rage. Loosing it she can still feel the anger burning.

"Nurse!" She heard her Father shout rattling with the door. Leave them get out! Struggling she tried to move but only got to the edge of the bed. Bristling with anger her teeth grinding one another she let out a cry of rage.

"Nurse!" Again with the stupid Nurse! Just get out and leave would you! Like a child having a fit she struggled. It's not as if she could get a weapon all the sharp things had been taken from her, and it's not as if she can jump out the window.

Perhaps if someone pushed her maybe, the dark thought is clouded when she punches the wall with anger. It hurts but it feels good, she hears a hard slam the door is knocked off it's hinges. With one foot in the air she can see who it is. Staring her hand is covered in blood but she just stares at him with those dull eyes of hers.

So finally he decided to show his face did he? She looked at him with a long calculated gaze. His eyes the usual like nothing changed. The last member of team Levi, her eyes wondered to his face his chin they shook about the room. She hasn't cried since she's woken up, hasn't broken down not even once.

She can hear him march into the room his eyes never leaving her. But she can't meet them now, "What do you think your doing?" he spoke at her sternly she could hear his irritation in his voice. "How can I see you if your too banged up for visitors?" he scowled at her.

Blinking her tired eyes it's just another excuses, "Don't lie to me, I'm no longer any use to you so you don't want to see me," she spat at him. Levi cold stare dose not bat an eye lash however he dose frown for a moment.

Always so formal wearing that dumb outfit of his! On official business is more like it. Her Father often did trade with precious metals. It's how she had first come to realize the important of the Scouting Team.

She'd rather have the nurse someone she can intimidate. The nurse is a timid woman who dose everything she asks of her. No matter how silly it is, she's her personal care taker hand wrapped and everything.

"What do you mean? I can still use you," he scolded his hands grabbing a hold of her wrist. Struggling she hears her Father enter the room. His hands are cold and making her flinch more then the pain struggling she hits him.

Levi appears amused ever so slightly, "What for a door stop?" she spat at him angrily. Levi smiled ever so slightly a look appeared on his face. A shiver ran down through her spine and she flinches drawing back cheeks reddening.

"Would you really like to know? Corporal?" his tone is soft and smooth. The way he speaks she's never heard it before.

A glint appeared in her eyes she feels his fingers gently lower her hands to the bed, "Enough of this your going to have to stay longer in house arrest," he barked at her. "You could be nice to Joanna thought,"

As he lectured her he casually looked out the window like he didn't have a care in the world, how lucky for him. Their friends are dead and he's protecting Eren even more, her eyes lazily follow his gaze however admiring his face.

It's smooth pale, milky she's completely forgotten about her Father. Theirs blood on his fingers but he dose not look overly concerned. "Weren't you leaving?" he glanced at her Father and he stood in the door way before slowly turning around.

"I'll come back," he promised but Petra didn't even spare him a glance. "I love you please take care of her for me Levi,"

"Don't you have better things to do then play doctor?" she hissed at him feverishly hearing him move on the bed. He's in her room Captain Levi, she would have freaked before. Now her mind felt nothing but sluggish.

Squatting on the edge of the bed he sat over her inspecting her like she's an insect of some kind, or rare bird. "Not really, I've been given a leave of absence," he whispered his tone casual but interested. His hand moves landing on her stub.

It's wrapped his long fingers gently touch her skin just over it, his hands are so smooth. A glare grows on her face, "What's the matter you have some sort of weird fetish?" she snarled snapping her teeth at him.

"What in god's name are you wearing anyways? You look like an old granny," he scolded looking at the pink pyjamas she had been garbed in. You wouldn't catch her in something so ugly long before, but she just stared at him.

Why is he talking about clothes? That is indeed unusual for him at the least. "Then leave it's not as if I want your company," who needs him who needs them she hates them for leaving her. Hates them for letting her live.

Levi ignores her his fingers moving down word he goes to work removing her bandages he grabs a hold of her stump roughly. Squirming she finds herself flat on her back staring up at the wall. Just what dose he think he's doing?

A small clunk the bottle has fallen to the floor spilling it's contents her knuckles stinging with blood. Levi never dose anything half arsed, she's silent at first. His fingers move kissing her skin, it feels like he's almost too close.

But his scent is overwhelming it's not cologne just sweat from a hard days labour. Something she'd never be able to do again. Curse him and his perfect life, curse him and this dumb world. An audible whimper escaped her throat.

She had been trying to keep her voice in, but now a soft sigh escaped her. Reluctant and angry, his hands gently strokes her leg. Quickly like he thinks it might disappear theirs not much of a leg to be honest. She's lost everything passed her knees.

Biting her bottom lip she finds her mouth opening a gasp escaping her lips. Face flustered she feels herself reddening. His hands have gone to inspect the work, "Marvellous work, theirs hardly a mark," he inches closer kissing the end of her stump.

It's such a simple jester, a shudder ran through out her and she covered her face with both arms. Lips trembling, "Get out," she huffed at him angrily. It's weak basically a croak she's close now her eyes watering.

"Your going to have to be far more convincing then that Corporal," Always corporal never her name, squirming her breathing has gotten rather hard. Just what is he doing? Hiding her face her lips tremble gritted together in anger.

"Really and how more convincing do I have to be?" she spat her tone shaking and clearly becoming upset.

Levi ignores her but places her leg gently on the ground a bit of relief hits her, she's not sure how much she can take. With him around her eyes water she flinches when he yanks her hand away up into the air. Glaring down at her he's wearing what people call the mom look. Only on him it's like a bear and a tiger looking at you together.

Eyes wild tears burn in her eyes, "How can you touch me after huh? Why not before," she yelled at him is this some sort of sick game of his? Yelling at him she's quite when he brings his face in closer. Turning her head away he grabs her jaw rather tightly.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself," he yells at her crossly his tone becoming dangerously soft. Forcing her to look at him her lips are squished by his fingers. "Your still alive a lot of the others didn't make it,"

That's not an answer! Just leave like everyone else! Just go! Like Eren like her Father wants to! She knows they can't stand to see what a mess she is.

Petra raised her hand and slapped him across the face, "Shut up!" She spat at him seeing the look of shock on his face. Generally shock he draws back still sitting on her on either side she becomes aware of his stare.

His eyes don't leave her, he looks hurt for a moment his fingers moving to his flushed cheek. This is the first time she's seen him like that. He almost looks like a boy, she looks away her lips tremble a bit of fear appears in her eyes.

Fingers still reaching out in his direction she draws back and closes both eyes. Breathing hard she can feel him hovering above her. The hair on her arms neck stand on end, "How can you do that?" she breathed feeling a shiver run down her back.

Her hips moved a bit. She can't run away from him it's not like she can escape. Flustered her cheeks are flushed with red. Just what dose he think he's doing? Get out her inner mind screamed at him. However suddenly she's lost her voice.

Her hand hurt but his face looks red, she had dared to strike him. But in the end Levi himself is just a man, a dumb stupid Man.

"Petra," his voice calls out for her and she reluctantly turns to look at him. "Don't you want to know what I need you for?" he asked like nothing had happened.

"Be quite Captain," she growled at him but he ignored her this time grabbing a hold of her by the shoulders and stealing her lips. He's had them a long time ago his kiss is hard rough and his eyes are steely.

The kiss steals all her left over energy drained to the bones she keeps her eyes shut. It's over quickly to quickly for her to figure out what had just happened. Lips shaking still tears began to burn in her eyes leaking out accidentally.

Without another word she heard him stand up and move. "Ugh you stink you need a shower, your lips taste like you haven't brushed them in a month," It hasn't been that long, or has it? It didn't stop him however from leaving.

"Remember your in my charge now Petra," he used her name formally before looking at her, "And their won't be anymore drinking, Unless I say so," with that he marched to the front of the door. "I'm going to need you ready,"


	4. Chapter 4: Confessions

Chapter Four:

_Confessions_

Eren had been granted a rather large apartment for himself and Mikasa it took up nearly three times as much as the house he'd shared when he had been a child. Wearing a simple green tunic and blue jean pants he hardly noticed when she came into the room.

Mikasa hadn't taken off her uniform since they've returned to the city allowing his eyes to wonder he still can't believe this is his. People either wanted to please him or kill him, but since he's defeated Annie the people wanting to kill him has lesson.

Their had been some damage to the city but now people understood. Theirs more then one of him, and not all of them are on their side. Could their be another city of humans out there? They had sent these human titans to kill them? Were all titans partly human? Trapped? Just how much of their humanity do they have left?

Learning Annie's identity had put things into a whole new perspective. She's proud of the way she fights, but she's fighting on the wrong side. Still they had both thrown their humanity in more ways then one. And he's not naive enough now, he understands that if their going to win they need him. 

Humanity this and humanity that, lost in it all Mikasa sat opposite side of him. "Here," she said handing him a plate. It almost made him sick that the people in the inner cities got to eat like this. An entire plate of meat, noodles, things he'd never dream of.

"You need your strength Eren," Mikasa spoke coldly as if catching on to what he's thinking. The walls are made out of wood like his old home. But the counters are made out of some sort of smooth rock which he has no way of understanding.

"Thanks," he spoke light a shiver running down his spine just thinking back to Levi's team his mind is whirling with thoughts.

"Eren," Mikasa spoke up sharply a hard glare on her face, "If you look like that any longer I'm not sure what I'll do," she warned her eyes dark looking into his. A look of longing on her face she really is beautiful he felt his own cheeks redden ever so slightly.

Mikasa is very close right now his eyes glance at her neck it's beautiful and slender, drawing his mind away. "Mikasa," he stopped placing the plate of food on the small table rest besides him. "I have a question," he stopped turning to look at her.

"Is it true that you like me more then a brother?" He had been trying to ignore it, thought he had just imagined it. Truthfully he hadn't thought of her in that way until very recently, the out right question is enough to make her face go beat red.

Her face ears look like their blowing steam she opens her mouth and stumbles with her word. Tears burn into her eyes and his hand reaches out placing over her head. "I'm sorry,"he started but she grabbed a hold of his arm angrily.

She's really strong it huts her hand is shaking and she's suddenly on top of him glaring down at him, "About time you noticed," she yelled at him her voice quivering. Anger burning in her eyes he said nothing.

"Just about everyone, even people I've never met before figure it out in an instant! What took you so long!?" She yelled at him. Her love for him is that toxic it dose wonder for his pride to think she loves him that much.

Eren frowned staring her breasts are right in front of him the curves he stares feeling a tingling sensation at the tip of his groin. Face flustered he put his hand over top of it allowing his ears to redden. "It's not that I didn't notice Mikasa," he snapped.

Mikasa stopped her face still flushing she looked away he can still feel her grip loosening sliding down his arms. "It's just I didn't use to think of you any way but a sister," he admitted staring at her. Her face reacted badly tears dripped down her face.

The normal reserved girl shedding tears for him, "But now I'm starting to see you as a woman, not that you weren't one before," he spoke slowly sitting up. Mikasa turned away and Eren let her relish understand what he's saying.

"I tried to ignore it, but I found myself paying more and more attention," he felt his heart pounding in his chest feeling a tingling sensation in his fingers. "At first I thought I made it up, and it was just in my head."

Mikasa glanced at him, "I see," she stammered settling back down her hands playing with the scarf tracing it.

She appeared almost sad, dazed but glanced in his direction, "I should feel happy that you accept my feelings," But she looked almost depressed about it. She'd often go into her room alone locking the door behind her.

"I know that you like alright I know that you love me, and I don't feel that way but I am starting to like you," he explained nervously it sounded a bit lame. He knows how well devoted to her she is her eyes looked anywhere but at him.

"It's more then enough Eren," Mikasa sounded calmer now as if she had gathered her thought she turned to look at him. Hiding his manhood his face reddened trying to keep her from looking at his erection.

Face flustered he looked away when she came closer then back at her again a smile on his face, "Life is short, and we've lost so many,"that's one of the reasons why he had decided. Decided to tell her how he felt he inched closer allowing her eyes to widen with surprise.

Tentatively the kiss is quick, hesitant her blush had faded to a steady flush but he notice it grows while he brushes their lips. The first kiss is quick and he stares at her trembling lips before feel her hesitantly inch closer.

She deepens the kiss pushing on his lips he's never done this before so he pushes his lips on her. The kiss is warm her lips are hungry she really loves him. Face flustered her grip has loosen and she's not looking at him.

It feels as if god has awoken some sort of primal urge inside of him. Oh god, please let this happen. A grin grew on his face. A cheeky one at that a look of cold determination burned deep inside of him. Mikasa wants him he knows that.

Gently he touches her face staring at her their both hesitant now staring at one another. Now what are they going to do? She might not return his want, or perhaps she'll hate him for it.

The kiss is wet and he sees her flinch he's never seen her look so nervous before breathing hard he grabs her back staring at her pale skin. She looks to be in cloud nine a content look on her face, something he had seen in his Mother's eyes.

Suddenly she flinches when his hands dig into her back he can feel the softness of her uniform. For some reason he's getting plenty of excited his erection is throbbing. Gritting his teeth he kisses her harder on the mouth.

Here she's soft because of the clothing a part of him wants to take it off right now but he can't do that. They say nothing just enjoying each others company, what more is their to say anyways? Nothing really perhaps they'll have a future together.

Enjoying the look in her eyes she groans gasping while he kisses her looking away in shame. Just hearing her breathing is a major turn on for him, he hates to admit it but he wants to he wants her. Eren's not some school boy he's been fighting in a war.

But Mikasa is just so pretty and this new sensation makes him want more, she wants him to. Her breathing is out of whack just at him kissing her. "Eren don't stare so much," she half mumbled the way she spoke made him blink with surprise.

He never thought she'd be so timid really, she's a bottom Mikasa? Sure he's seen some old porno's before heard a million stories from his buddies. But he's never sealed the deal before his lips tremble as he admires her.

"Look here," he whispers drawing over her skin Mikasa dose not move for a while. Her face is flustered looking back at him her lips quiver. Like she dose not believe what's happening Mikasa has never looked so fragile before.

It scares him a bit, "Are you sure your alright?" concern grew in his throat and she sighed in defeat trying to gather her voice.

Mikasa stiffened, "I'm alright it's just well I never thought you'd return my feelings," that's not exactly true he's not in love with her. He dose like her is this wrong then? Pondering he frowns he can see her stare at the floor.

The white blouse that adorns her skin he had always found the outfits a little bit inviting, the brown jacket over her shoulders. Gritting his teeth he tried to calm down feeling himself resist the urge to tear her shirt off.

How could anyone not return their feelings for her? He'd never thought that she'd be so shy before in all honestly.

Struggling Mikasa smiled at him a rare sight indeed he felt like he's been run over by a truck, "You can touch me more Eren." Just sitting on top of her is a bit startling. Glancing at her he gulped nervously he might hate himself later.

At least his groin will, "Are you sure Mikasa? We don't have to do this today," he licked his lips his hands itching.

Mikasa kneed him in his crotch earning a hefty moan out of him it startled him and he fell on top of her burying his head into her breasts. "Shut up Eren!" she snarled at him, "You can't just stop here," she tried to calm her trembling voice.

Clawing at him like she thought he's going to make a run for it. But it's hard for him to talk with a mouthful of her breast. Even if their clothed he just want's to lie their forever their so nice and soft like clouds.

Anger and Eren winced but their so soft and squishy. He's surprised how tender they are, "Their so soft," he sounds dazed with a mouthful of breasts. That in itself is a miracle Mikasa stares at him and starts mumbling excuses.

"Alright just calm down I just wasn't sure if you were okay with it," he snapped at her and she looked at him with sparkling eyes. Eren felt like something inside him is yanked out, a look found it's way onto his face.

And he knew right then what he's going to do he buries his face into her neck stealing her scent, "Mikasa," he whispered into her ear this is right? Right? And gently he nips it this earns him a sharp gasp of surprise.

"You idiot," she huffed keeping her eyes closed trying to stop the sounds from leaking out of her mouth. Every sound felt like music to his ears like a stroke to his ego, he kisses her on the forehead gently.

Theirs no way he's going to stop now closing his eyes he brushed his face upon her skin. Breathing hard she wiggled squirming and opened her eyes at last, feeling pleased with herself he left her gasping for air.

"Eren," she hissed he kissed her softly on the ear generally licking it. Eyes wide she dug her shoulders into the bed. Pushing his lips on her's he felt her sweet mouth it's like she's candy, he's discovered something.

Eren loves this side of her, her lips are hot moist and she's not resisting. She melts with a single kiss her lips taste so soft. Flesh hot, he generally places his tongue inside of her mouth. At first he's hesitant but he enters.

The kiss becomes hot their both wrestling with one another struggling for breath both of their eyes are wide with surprise. It loosens into admiration as the kiss goes on, kissing she's shoving him back and he's pushing her down. Their fighting again but this time he's lost in it all.

Everything seems more important now they pull apart nosily but quickly quite themselves with more hard kisses. He's not sure how much of this he can take with her all over him, with her here her hands hanging around his shoulders. Clinging onto him as if he's her life line, she really dose love him after all.

His hands have torn the buttons from her blouse showing the valley of her breasts he's never seen her's before. Or real ones to say the truth, he pushes her shirt gently out of the way kissing her on the bottom of the neck. Sighing softly she messes his hair with her fingers.

The time for words is long forgotten she returns his kisses like his they've become quicker with more need and urgency. Gently his hands brush her stomach earning a soft sound from her lips something between a moan and a soft sigh.

Her body is surging with power is written on her body while they peel off each-others clothes. He sees it in her muscles, his body never felt so strong before. The sound of their love making is better then any porno. It's nothing compared to this.

Her shirt falls to the floor while her hands move up quickly over his head. Yanking the green sweater off him its thrown to the floor they kiss fighting with their tongues. Pulling her into a sitting position he moves up on her allowing her to feel the full force of his need.

He grits her teeth trying not to let himself release just yet, which is harder then it looks. Mikasa eyes are closed some times, she's enjoying it. Squeezing onto him other times she's limp but she obviously wants him too.

She lifts her hand hesitantly resting on his bare chest before kissing him gently. Her skin looks so inviting he grunts watching her look at him. Gently her hands move to his manhood and begs to free his pants.

She get them around his ankles staring at his pointing man hood it's closed but is fully restricting. Face really now she makes a noise, "It's big," she mutters with surprise. Eren face reddens and all restraint is thrown out the window he jumps her.

"Not really it's actually just," average but he scolded himself. Why would he want her to know that? Face fully flustered he stops himself that just sounded stupid why would he admit that? Could Mikasa be a virgin?

"Wait Eren," she babbled feeling his lips on his neck he kisses her aggressively grabbing her hips and lifting her legs up into the air. He can't wait anymore he just can't, "I'm going to," she babbled but he ignores her using his fingers and his hips to hold her up into the air.

Eren watches her jolt with electricity her hand moving out over her face while she moans at him tearing off her clothes. Tearing he rips at the leather latches keeping her contain ripping open belts, tearing herself free.

Wild and savage he's surprised by his own fierceness she's only in her underwear now her boots long forgotten. Staring at her naked toes she's so red now she's babbling. "Eren," she groaned with humiliation but she's surrendered now.

Looming over her he can't control it and begins to kiss her stomach his hands working on her panties, her hands dig into the sofa. Crawling he sucks on her hip kissing the outside he works downwards. Generally he looses control enjoying how soft she is.

Once she's clear his hand moves entering her vagina lips, he licks his lips nervously. Glancing at her face she's lost in it all. No longer able to hold in the soft sounds, generally he touches her and she stiffens.

Arching her back her toes flexes digging into the couch, he can't believe he's here. Touching her he enters a little more and her breathing increases. She makes a light sound while he enters her. Grunting she gasps tears tickling in her eyes.

Slowly and generally he watches her breathing through his nose holding in his breath, she feels so tight he grabs a hold of her hip he can't get very far like that. He's seen what they look like on anatomy books, but this is better then any book.

He's stiff sticking out breathing hard he looks at her fully feeling her trying to talk. Like she's choking or something, spinning he felt his face fluster while he enters her walls. This time it goes by easier and he slides in, she's already wet. It's kind of sticky, slimy he pushes his finger in repeatedly earning a soft grunt.

Grits his teeth pumping her with two fingers now it feels so good. Her legs twist brushing his arm he lifts his head staring at her foot in his free hand. Climbing closer he hesitantly licks her on the inside of her leg.

Eyes pop open she stares at him shooting him a startled look, mouth open she's unable to stop herself from releasing. Biting the skin he nips her gently kissing her, his hand moves in moves in smoothy. She cries the loudest when he dose that, she feels smooth but rougher inside.

The sound of her moaning she flexes inside before jerking her foot back, "Wait, wait," she grunts nearly kicking him in the face.

Grunting he grits his teeth breathing hard he can't stop himself but he gently kisses her foot, "You like it right?" had he done something wrong?

Mikasa has both hands by her face eyes screwed touch, "Just wait you have to let me," she sounded tense but warn out. Grunting she gathered herself breathing hard, "You have to let me breathe Eren," she grunts his hands resting inside of her.

"Oh this is my first time so I didn't know," he whispered sounding nervous. Mikasa eyes open and she closes them again she breathes through her nose.

Letting her gather her energy he gently touches her once more this time coming closer he lowers her leg and she glances at him. Climbing on top of her he wraps both arms around her naked body bringing them both close together. Holding her hard their bodies squish together and he closes his eyes.

"Mikasa, let's stop here for today," He whispered over her head she's limp like a doll. Completely tired out her eyes are closed hands in his lap.

He allowed himself to release inside of his pants he couldn't help it anymore, Mikasa kept her eyes closed. "Alright,"


End file.
